McLean County, Kentucky
McLean County ( ) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 9,531. Its county seat is Calhoun. McLean is a prohibition or dry county. McLean County is part of the Owensboro, KY Metropolitan Statistical Area, which has a population of some 114,752 (2010 census). History McLean County was formed by act of the Kentucky legislature on February 6, 1854 from portions of surrounding Daviess, Ohio, and Muhlenberg Counties. The county was named for Judge Alney McLean, founder of Greenville, the county seat of Muhlenberg County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.5%) is water. Features McLean County is part of the Western Coal Fields region of Kentucky. The county is transected southeast to northwest by Green River, the longest river entirely within the Commonwealth of Kentucky. Bridge crossings of Green River are at Calhoun, Livermore and west of Beech Grove. Green River is navigable throughout McLean County, with Army Corps of Engineers Lock and Dam #2 at Calhoun assisting boat navigation. Adjacent counties *Henderson County (northwest) *Daviess County (northeast) *Ohio County (east) *Muhlenberg County (south) *Hopkins County (southwest) *Webster County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 9,938 people, 3,984 households, and 2,880 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 4,392 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 98.58% White, 0.36% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.04% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.31% from other races, and 0.53% from two or more races. 0.84% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,984 households out of which 32.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.00% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.70% were non-families. 24.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.20% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 27.70% from 25 to 44, 25.40% from 45 to 64, and 14.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 96.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,675, and the median income for a family was $35,322. Males had a median income of $28,446 versus $19,432 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,046. About 13.70% of families and 16.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.10% of those under age 18 and 18.50% of those age 65 or over. Education McLean County has a county-wide public school district of some 1,700 students with one high school, one middle school and three elementary schools. McLean County High School has approximately 500 students. Its first graduating class was 1972. McLean County Middle School has roughly 350 students. In the 2006-2007 school year, McLean County Middle School ranked third in final year testing and second in public schools to Hancock County. Both schools are located just east of Calhoun on Highway 136 and have the cougar as mascots. Additionally, the county school system has three grade K-5 elementary schools in the towns of Calhoun, Livermore and Sacramento. Elementary schools in the towns of Beech Grove and Island were closed years ago. The Calhoun and Livermore elementaries have about 300 students each, while Sacramento Elementary has 125 students. Calhoun Elementary School's mascot is the bulldog, Livermore Elementary School's mascot is the yellow jacket, Sacramento Elementary School's mascot is the blue jay, Island Elementary School's mascot was the eagle, and Beech Grove Elementary School's mascot was the gorilla. Sacramento's future was at stake at one time, but the school was renamed as Marie Gatton Phillips Elementary School and remains active. At any time, between 350 and 400 county residents are enrolled in higher education of some form. Media McLean County is served by a weekly newspaper, the McLean County News. Communities Cities *Calhoun, population 837, sits on the north bank of Green River in the central area of the county and is the seat of government. *Island is noted for its annual Wooden Bridge Festival and has a population of 435. *Livermore, the largest community in McLean County with a population 1,482, lies in the eastern part of the county at the scenic confluence of Rough and Green Rivers. Livermore's bridge is noteworthy, as it begins in McLean County, crosses the Rough River, passes over and has a pylon on a sliver of Ohio County territory, crosses the Green River, then ends back in McLean County. *Sacramento is home to the annual Battle of Sacramento Civil War Reenactment, the largest tourist event in the county, and has a population of 517. Census-designated place *Beech Grove Other unincorporated communities North McLean *Buel *Cleopatra *Comer *Congleton *Elba *Glenville *Guffie *Lemon *Livia (partially) *Nuckols *Poverty *Rangers Landing *Tichenor *Wrightsburg *Wyman South McLean *Buttonsberry *Poplar Grove *Rumsey *Semiway *Station *Underwood Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in McLean County, Kentucky References Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:McLean County, Kentucky Category:Dry counties of Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1854 Category:Owensboro metropolitan area Category:1854 establishments in Kentucky